


Taking what I want.

by Lazchan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan





	Taking what I want.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



  
"It's interesting," Basco murmured and circled Joe, "that we're both traitors. You to that oh-so-hungry Empire, and me to … well, I wouldn't really call it being a traitor, now would you?" he asked.

Joe hissed as Basco brushed against his wounds. "I was lied to," he growled, "and I ran because I wasn't going to be a child-killer." That wasn't what a soldier was supposed to be; to kill innocent children. He had run that night—run when Sid had given him that chance—but he wasn't a traitor. "You're the one that's betraying Marvelous!" he shouted.

"Ohhh?" Basco smirked. "Did I have any _personal_ oh, Captain my Captain loyalty to Marvy-chan?" he asked. He pretended to think about it, tapping Joe's phone against his chin. "No—I think I was the one that was betrayed. It's a shame when your captain and crew leaves you out of what's important." His expression stayed playful, but Joe heard the underlying bitterness.

"But we've made our way as own pirates, haven't we? You going against the very people that gave you those lovely skills Marvy prizes so much," Basco murmured. "He does have his use for everything, you know. "All in search of that ultimate treasure." He leaned closer to Joe, who was unable to back away and didn't feel safe in turning his head or closing his eyes. "What else do you do for him, I wonder?"

Joe growled at the tone that Basco had taking, of that lilting insult in his voice.

"Marvy-chan is quite good, isn't he? We were as close as you were once." Basco gave a mock-sigh of regret.

"You… you dare…" Joe struggled as much as he could.

"Oh, don't get all knotted up about it," Basco said playfully, flicking his cheek with a finger. "I'll get you back to Marvy-chan, so you can go about with that ridiculous pledge you made him. I just want him to realize just how serious I am."

Joe didn't like the look on Basco's face at all.


End file.
